


Where The Sky Is Burning

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace during the Toclafane attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Sky Is Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 50)

"Ms. McShane," her secretary wailed. "We have to get out of here, go somewhere safe -- "

Ace didn't bother telling him that there was no such place, not with the Toclafane swirling down over the Earth, and how the hell had she of all people actually voted for the Master?

That didn't matter now. She had to make it to the basement, and her lab. It had been years since she'd made Nitro-9 by hand, but she'd never forgotten how.

For a moment, she thought she heard the Doctor's voice in her ear: _"Come on, Ace -- we've got work to do."_


End file.
